The Flower of Love and War
by MewZeairu
Summary: The aspiring nation, Taiwan, matures and is split between family and strange emotions she has for her brother. What is the purpose of China and Japan's custody battle over her? The story of East Asia's split through the eyes of Taiwan begins. (Chapter one Spelling and Grammar check)


**_10/21/12 EDIT: So I've decided to come back to this story for a while, I just did some grammar and punctuation fixing on chapter one and I'm starting up chapter two, it should be up before the end of the year if I'm lucky. I've just had a lot going on for me so stories are hard to finish sometimes and I'm working on my own story as well so I'm quite slow. So I'll do my best for you all as well as getting back to some others stories of mine!_**

**_Ru-Ru chan finally back again, this time with a new story since all of my other ones don't wish to be nice to me D: anyway this is my fist Hetalia: Axis Powers fanfiction and I must say that I am very proud of it. Any spelling errors, please let me know, any thoughts or helpful ideas are also appreciated._**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Hetalia: Axis Powers OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS PRESENT IN THIS STORY, THIS STORY IS PURELY FAN-MADE AND BASED OFF OF Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei's WEBCOMIC/MANGA/ANIME SERIES Hetalia: Axis Powers AND ALSO SOME IMPORTANT HISTORICAL EVENTS THAT REALLY DID HAPPEN THROUGHOUT THE HISTORY OF TAIWAN, JUST WITH A LITTLE Hetalia TWIST_**

**_Please enjoy yourselves, R&R please. I don't update unless I get a review because I get discouraged but please don't be harsh, that's just mean! This is meant to be serious with slight comedy, not the normal lovey-dovey, tsundere, yandere, etc. relationship displayed in the PersonxPerson fanfictions. Expect a lot of character development and slow progression to any type of romance._**

**_Rating: T (May change to M later on)_**

**_Pairing: ChinaxJapan, ChinaxTaiwanxJapan (May be more later)_**

**_Warnings: Family tensions, unlimited and unanswered questions, sexy anime Asians, cute Hetalia people, may cause death from laughter, tears, nose bleeds or confusion at some points, rapist France later on (RUN FOR YOUR VIRGINITY!). _**

**_This doesn't exactly go in order, will list years in later chapters but this is just introductions. at the moment._**

**_Ru-Ru: Okay so since this is supposed to be primarily serious I'm going to try and keep it that way, but my skits will not ever be all that serious, loosen ya'll up y'know. So each time, as in most of my fics, I'm going to have special guests, as well as my co-host. So please say hello to my co-host, Taiwan also known as Mei. _**

**_Taiwan: Hello everyone. _**

**_Ru-Ru: So we're going to get started since we've wasted enough of your lives. This is all in second person I think, so please enjoy yourselves, by the way just in case it isn't all that obvious, save myself the questions at later dates, the thoughts that appear throughout the story are Taiwan's thoughts, and the opening speech thing is kinda always gonna be there, may change, haven't decided. _**

**_Taiwan: Yeah she just got this idea out of the blue. _**

**_Ru-Ru and Taiwan: So please enjoy the first chapter!_**

**The Flower of Love and War**

**Chapter One- Memories, Memories, Too Many of Them to Bare**

"This co-existence is fragile and unfair, peaceful until there's war between the countries and the citizens are dragged into the pointless drama. Not many countries have little war, if not any at all, in their histories. As a country you have many duties to fulfill, you mustn't ever forget that fact. Almost like a game or a puzzle, you're like humans in a way since you have emotions and aren't entirely immortal but unlike humans there's no guarantee that you'll be missed by anyone. Countries, big and small, are all soldiers in a never ending war, you can't have long term alliances or get too attached to anyone, as a country your feelings are secondary. Because in reality just because we countries look like humans doesn't mean that we really are the same, in reality we are different. Why were beings such as countries given feelings if they're to just be cast aside as if they do not matter at all...? Why can we not live out the same lives as a human? Are we not human... do we not matter... why can't we just be with who we love peacefully...?"

**_'Because at this point... this is all I can do for them...'_**

_"Kiku Nii-san why do the trees look so bare in winter?"_  
><em>"It's because the Earth needs a chance to rest before it can blossom again in the spring."<em>  
><em>"Is the Earth hurting from working through the seasons?"<em>  
><em>"You could say that. But it just needs time to rest, so it can continue on strongly."<em>

**_'I just can't understand why... I keep looking back to those days in our childhood...'_**

_"With rest can anything be repaired or healed?"_  
><em>"Yes, just like the Earth."<em>  
><em>"What about wounds?"<em>  
><em>"Yes, even wounds can be healed with rest."<em>

**_'Kiku Ni... no just Kiku... is that right? You're still my brother aren't you...? I can't think straight anymore.'_**

_"Any type of wounds right?"_  
><em>"Yes Mei, any type of wounds."<em>  
><em>"That's good, that way no one will always be hurt."<em>  
><em>"That's right that is good."<em>

**_'You're a liar... you lied because that wound you left us with... left me with... it hasn't healed... with just rest...'_**

-One Unspecified Day-

"Gege, where do you want this vase?" a young brown hair, brown eyed female nation asked an older brown hair, brown eyed male nation. "Ah, you can place it on that shelf aru." he replied, pointing to one shelf that was just a bit out of her reach. The girl looked at it and grimaced, knowing full well there was no way she was reaching that shelf at her current height. The male looked away from his cooking as if he remembered that the girl was a tad bit short compared to the other nations in his home, "Aiyaa! I forgot Mei, I'm sorry aru!" "Forgot what? I can do it." she growled ever so slightly, flashing him a near evil glance from the corner of her eye. She tried her best to raise herself up, the male watching her carefully, stretching as far as she could but all to no avail. But she didn't want to demonstrate that she had given in, this was what happened to you when you lived in a house filled with men and you were the only woman, you felt the need to prove yourself. She trained twice as hard already, but height was still a reoccurring issue, then there was the simple fact that her body would eventually begin to mature and she would look more like a woman, the more she thought of it the more she knew how different she was from her brothers.

"Are you sure you don't need any help aru?"

"Positive Gege, I can do this."

She dragged a stool over and this had brought some attention to herself from the remaining males that resided in the house, by the time she had arranged it to her liking two taller brown hair, brown eyed males, South Korea and Hong Kong, had entered the kitchen and stood nearby, just watching. Both of them were even taller than China and Japan were, Korea being the tallest, the girl envied him for this, he was able to accomplish such simple tasks easily. She stepped on the stool and placed the vase on the shelf smoothly but then for some reason one of the legs of the stool started to snap causing the stool itself to give way, it wouldn't have been a far drop to the floor but she tipped backwards and the journey became dangerous, at that exact moment a straight black hair, brown eyed male entered the room. In unison the males exclaimed her name, "Taiwan!" they all leaped to catch her but instead of actually catching her they all ended up piling themselves on the floor on top of one another, Korea, Hong Kong, China and then Japan, and softening her fall as she half laid, half sat on Japan's back. "Wow guys that was so heroic..." Taiwan near scolded, getting to her feet again. An embarrassed blush warmed her cheeks as she stared at the others who were unpiling themselves.

"But all at my expense... thanks guys."

"I told you not to do such things on your own aru!"

"Not really, you more or less advised me."

"Don't be so reckless aru! You or anyone of us could've been seriously hurt aru!"

"Sorry..."

**_'A lot of the time the only thing I could do was apologize... They cared so much for me, even if sometimes it wasn't so visible... but still I... why couldn't I just...'_**

China sighed heavily, they were all seated for dinner and none had mentioned the incident earlier, it was better left unsaid after all. The fall may have been scolding enough for the young girl but surely, once everyone had calmed down, she would hear more of it from China because they all had learned that she didn't learn from her mistakes that easily. Maybe it was that she felt inferior to them all, handsome, well put together men and more than that, countries, compared to her their life maps were all mapped out in a good way, her she couldn't say the same. She was still an undeveloped child just heading towards her teenage years, she didn't have a life mapped out and was far less a terrible country, downing herself but she kept smiling for them just as she always would. the conversations at the table didn't amuse her, they were normal, Hong Kong being mainly silent, Korea saying that everything originated in him, Japan either staying silent, disagreeing with Korea or calmly speaking and China either scolding, disagreeing with Korea or just talking as well. Normally she would indulge in their talk but today she just stayed silent and reclusive, to them this was strange judging by how often she wouldn't shut up for anything.

"Something wrong?" Japan asked after a while.

"No, I'm fine."

"Why so glum Mei? You know that-" Korea started.

"Yes yes, glumness originated in Korea."

"Hey are you sure you're alright Mei aru?" China asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive."

"Shaken up?"

"I guess you could say that Hong."

It was like a rapid fire attack, once one started questions the others soon followed, but they knew the main reason she was probably silent, her earlier fault. Sadly enough that wasn't the main source of her silent treatment, no it was her thoughts that intruded in her daily life that was the real devil of her problems. She was happy being with everyone all the time but she couldn't deny the fact that she was also scared and unmistakably lonesome being the only female, she had no one to consult when she had a feminine problem to deal with, no one at all. She had heard of another female Asian that was along the cost a China called Vietnam, and many other ones as well who were all mainly male. Right now, being nothing but a part of a country, Taiwan couldn't really see eye to eye with anyone else here, especially the two oldest countries, China and Japan. China claimed her as a territory and was 'raising' her as a younger sister but she wasn't taught much if anything, she just knew how to act in front of people that were supposedly important and other people as well. She didn't return to her island too often since she was almost always at China's home, whenever she did return she though China had a bit of a difficult time bringing her back home. It was always that way, she didn't know what she wanted, she wanted to leave and live on her island Ilha Formosa but she also didn't want to leave China's side, just like any becoming teenager. After a while of listening to the questions she got bored and asked one of her own,

"Gege when can I visit my island?"

"Eh, so suddenly aru. Well soon I guess, but not too soon aru."

"How soon is soon Gege?"

China sighed and stared at her as he reached out and patted her head, "You're too eager aru. Just calm down and relax for a while aru." Taiwan made a face that was a strange mix of irritation, impatience, confusion and something else that wasn't too easily seen. "Don't give me that face aru." China said hiding the desire to laugh from the near priceless look on her face but Korea beat him to it, "What kind of look is that da-ze!" "Oh shut up Yong!" she retorted, throwing a grain of rice at him. "Hey don't throw food at the table aru!" But China spoke too late, Korea threw some rice back at Taiwan and so on went the battle of flying food at the dinner table, which both knew they'd receive scolding for later on. Hong Kong and Japan sat there quietly watching, Japan having a sort of troubled look on his face at the sight of the wasted food that any of them could've easily eaten and enjoyed.

**_'Sweet memories like that, just like that... I loved how Yong could always make me laugh or make light of a situation... before all hell broke loose... before all hell broke loose...'_**

"Gege was so harsh about the food."

"Yeah, Aniki really was. But that was fun da-ze!"

"It was I just didn't like getting yelled at. I get yelled at too much sometimes."

Taiwan pouted and Korea laughed, "That you do Mei. But you do things he doesn't like too much also!" Taiwan just shrugged and lightly pushed her brother, he returned the favor by pushing her back, this continued until China was heard from down the hall, "Oi stop acting up already aru!" "Sorry..." the pair said, the young girl stopping in front of one door." Well this is where we part, see you in the morning." she said, sliding open the door and entering into the room. "Yeah... night." Korea said as he continued down the hall to where his room was. He passed by Japan's room, whose door was normally closed but for some reason was open; he stopped and peered into the room where the teenager was drawing on a piece of paper. That happened normally, well not the door open part, the drawing nonstop.

**_'But even when we were little it wasn't the best... but it was better than the pain of current days...'_**

It rained later that night after everyone had gone to bed, it wasn't a hard rain but it wasn't soft either, occasionally thunder would roar through the skies as the night proceeded. Taiwan lay in her bed fast asleep, dreaming of younger years when she wasn't worrying about her differences and they all slept together peacefully. She was a light sleeper though, her sweet memories soon turned to nightmares with one echo of thunder. Two figures, shrouded in black, were facing each other, one with a long, silvery, sharp blade, the other with two other, taller, figures standing nearby. The blade was splattered with crimson, the one with the blade stood tall and proud, the other on their knees as if they had been struck with the blade. Both had one hand extended to her, it gave her mixed feelings of fear and betrayal as well as misery; they woke her in tears and screams that were on queue with the thunder. Her room was in-between China and Japan's room, her scream awoke the two who abruptly came bursting into the room, seeing them though only made her cry more. Both wanted to give her comfort so they raced to either side of her, the nightmare was still running through her mind, she gained flashbacks from the fearsome sights. "Mei calm down, you'll get yourself sick." Japan said. "Mei what happened aru? Did you have a nightmare aru?" China asked. The questions continued, but her voice was trapped inside as her tears took their place, she turned and clung to a startled Japan's front, he couldn't decide how to react, hug and comfort her or hand her over to China who was better suited to comfort the fearful child. In the end he lightly, just barely, embraced her petit frame, stroking her long, silky hair. He stared at China for a moment who looked dismayed at the sight and just sitting there for a while, "Do you want to sleep with one of us aru?" Japan shot him a look, fear that she'd agree and choose to rest with him. China just waited as if it were life or death that he was chosen over Japan, but when she finally composed herself she only glanced up at Japan's face and simply replied, "Can I sleep with both of you like before?"

**_'Kiku, Kiku, I haven't said your name in so long... at least to your face. I've only said your country name, I haven't embraced you or really spoke with you... how many years has it been Kiku?'_**

Within an hour they were in China's room, Taiwan fast asleep again facing Japan's front with him stroking her hair and China drifting off on her other side. "Kiku, are you planning on escaping once I fall asleep aru?" China yawned. "No, I'll stay." he answered, hiding his exhaustion. "That's good, she'd be sad to wake up and have you missing." China said, shutting his eyes and reaching his hand for Kiku's head. He ruffled the front of his hair, drifting off as he retracted his arm. Japan wanted to turn on his other side, but it was quite impossible with the girl against him with her hands clutching his chest. He sighed and eventually fell asleep himself, the warmth and comfort of the two powerful males chased away Taiwan's nightmares for now but a trail of confusion for the unknown future was the result of her banished fears.

**_'If I had told you two my nightmares would that have prevented the destruction and changed our fates...? Or would it have just quickened the process? Kiku...'_**

**(****When Taiwan fell off the stool, threw rice at Korea and all of that. Then got scolded by China, got angry then forgave him so quickly signifies that from the 1680s to the 1880s Taiwan wasn't completely claimed by China but always had rebellions from the island. But things always sort of seemed to just continue as was. Also her being unable to return to her island on free will at any time also shows China's claim of the island. Her island's original name was Ilha Formosa, the capital being Taipei which eventually her island's name became Taiwan based off of the capital's name.****)**

**Ru-Ru: So that's it, that's the first chapter of FoLaW, yeah awesome shortness.**

**Taiwan: So what did you all think?**

**Ru-Ru: Please give me your thoughts, concerns, feelings, etc. And review, it's my first Hetalia fic, as I said before, and I'm scared of getting people OOC. It's really hard since Taiwan hasn't really made much of an appearance yet too.**

**Taiwan: Well please Review.**

**Ru-Ru and Taiwan: See you soon!**


End file.
